healing
by Janekyra
Summary: When Hermione is captured before the final fight, she is left traumatized. Can Severus, with the help of Minerva and Albus help her to trust men again? And will something beautiful grow between Severus and Hermione? Main pairings HG/SS AD/MG Rated M for later chapters mention of rape and abuse, CHAPTER FOUR UPDATED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys!**

**This is my first story so be nice, or I will come to your home at night and ….. aw crap I don't know where you guys live.**

**To bad.**

**Well here is some info about my story: Dumbledore and Snape both live as the fight will be in my story and the fight is at the end of sixth year, also Tonks and Remus are in a relationship but Tonks isn't pregnant. **

**here is the story!**

the silence was deafening, the Hogwarts fighters stood opposite to the Deatheaters.

Hate was on the faces everywhere, except for Voldemort, who stood at the front of the Deatheaters.

His face was calm, almost amusing. In front of the Hogwarts fighters stood Albus Dumbledore and Harry Potter, alias The-Boy-Who-Lived.

Behind them stood the best know members of the Order of The Phoenix: the Weasley family, professor McGonagall, professor Flitwick, Hagrid, and many others.

Between the Deatheaters stood Severus Snape waiting for his chance to show his true loyalty to the Order of The Phoenix.

He knew there was a big chance that he wouldn't survive, but in that case he would take as many with him as possible.

As waiting for a sign Voldemort strode forwards and began to grin.

"Stupid fools, how do you think to fight me? You won't win this, give over now and I will spare Hogwarts and your lives"

"Never' Harry screamed "We will win this or die fighting you, rather dan give up and join your ranks"

"I am afraid that Harry here is quite right, Tom" Dumbledore said calmly.

At this Voldemort face was full of disgust and anger, "how dare you call me that! I am lord Voldemort and you will bow to me." Then he began to grin again and said "Fighting me huh? You can't even protect your precious mudbloods"

Harry fist clenched together is his anger, Hermione's house had been raided two weeks before and though they had searched the whole house, they hadn't found any hint that Hermione and her parents survived the attack."

'She will revenged' Screamed several people, and Voldemort began to laugh and gave a casual wave of his hand.

Two masked Deatheaters walked forwards with something in white, it took several moments for the Hogwarts fighters to realize that is was a woman, in fact it was Hermione!

Severus hid his shock quickely, he hadn't known anything about miss Grangers capture, the reason why the order believed her dead.

She didn't gave a sign that she was awake or knew that her friends were so close.

"did you hear that mudblood? They will revenge you, you a filthy whore!"

With these words Voldemort kicked her in the ribs, and she curled up in a tight ball, still not saying anything.

"she is not anything of that sort, whatever you did to her, Tom. It just makes you more of a monster" on Dumbledore's face was now also anger and his voice was full of venom.

Several "Oh my god"s could be heared from the Hogwarts fighters and laughter from the deatheaters

Bellatrix Lestrange walked forward to where Hermione lay, and began to taunt her.

"would you like to perform your new job in front of your friends huh? Being the filthy whore you are? Like you have done the two weeks before?

At this Hermione began to crawl weakly away from her and began pleading: "n-no, please, no not that , I b-beg you".

Bellatrix just began to laugh and waved her wand, shouting: Crucio!

Hermione began to scream, afther two weeksshe didn't care enough to hold back her screams and tears.

When the pain stopped, she heard someone run towards her and hug her protectely.

Looking up she saw a pair of green eyes looking angry to Bellatrix

"It's okay Hermione" was the last thing she heard professor McGonagal say before everything went black

**so do you guys think? I hope it good **

**well people, you know the drill.**

**I beg you to review, you leave reviews with tips en what you find of it and I will use these tips when I write the next chapter.**

**So please, please, please ,please review!**

**Lovee jankyra**


	2. Chapter 2

**hey guys,**

**for the first ****chapter: I know it sucks.**

**however, I will try to make it better and of course wil write the names good this time**

**I would like more reviews and suggestions for the story line are welcome.**

**I also discovered that last chapter I forgot the disclaimer.**

**so here it is:**

**me: I own H****arry Potter.**

**Voldemort: no, you don't.**

**me: yes I do.**

**Voldemort: AVADRA KADAVRA!**

**me: shit.**

**Voldemort: Harry Potter is owned by J.K Rowling.**

**the second chapter:**

Hermione openend her eyes, the last thing she remembered was the fight, and green eyes...

She quickly tried to sit up, but found it to painful to do so.

someone came running towards her and automatically she put her hands over her head, preparing for the blow she knew to come.

She waited but the hit never came, no crucio, no knife, no fist and above all no pain.

confused she looked up and her eyes met with the pitiful one's of madame Pomfrey

"don't worry dear, you're safe now." she tried to assure her.

Ashamed she put her hands down, and looked around her.

she now recognized the fact that she was in the hospital wing and Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall and Dumbledore stood around her bed.

"w-what happend?" her voice asked quietly, still afraid.

the three adult exchanged some looks.

Dumbledore was the first to speak, "we've won, the Deatheaters are caught and voldemort is dead"

Hermione released a breath of relief before fear overtook her again, who many friends did we lost?

the Deatheaters surely would have killed many, not to mention the others who could be hurt during her absence.

McGonagall saw how she began to tremble and shied away from them so quickly took her hand and reassured her.

hermione began to sob into McGonagall's chest

the elder witch didn't mind her ruined robes and began to stroke hermione's hair.

"It's okay, Hermione, you are free now. nobody will harm you now."

hearing her mentor's words, hermione slowly began to relax.

after a while hermione calmed down enough to ask "h-how many?"

"how many deads?"

at this the twinkle in Dumbledore eyes came back while he slowly answered.

"none, we had them completely surprised with the centaurs, thestrals, house elves and of course professor Snape."

"n-none?" hermione repeated with a hopeful look in her eyes.

"none" assured Dumbledore.

At hearing his she gave a small smile and fell back into her pillows.

"do you have a headache or feel pain anywhere else?" asked Madame Pomfrey

"no, I'm fine" hermione quickly lied.

"I would think not" said a familiar voice at the door.

Snape came into vision and at seeing her confused look, he began to explain.

"I was at your last torturing before the fight."

Hermione looked down at her hands, she had been raped and beaten severaly before the fight and she hadn't known that professor Snape had been there.

"I am sorry for what happend to you and that I couldn't help you before."

she nodded and he continued "I know you're probably ashamed but that is no reason that you shouldn't take some pain relievers."

"I am not in pain" she lied again. still not looking up.

"from what I've seen, you must be" he said while lifting her head with his fingers

fear overtook her now, what if he had been one of the men who... raped her?

seeing the fear in her eyes, he moved closer to the bed

"I wasn't one of them, but I was forced to watch the others do it."

the fear reduced to some lower lever at this, but she still didn't completely trust him.

how could she after al that happend to her?

"what did you see?" she asked, unsure if she wanted to know and afraid for his answer

"much" was his simple answer, "poppy, I think she will need some pain relievers, a strong dose"

with that he turned around and strode towards the door.

"wait!" he turned around and looked at her.

"thanks you" she said still looking down and not knowing why she had felt the urge to call him back.

he nodded and with an "good day miss granger. albus, minerva" he left the hospital wing

Madame pomfrey came back carrying a bottle.

"drink this, miss granger and you will sleep in less then a minute"

hermione smelled it and it was awful, but been forced to swallow some pretty gross stuf during her time as prisoner, she quickly drowned it.

true to Madame Promfrey's words hermione was asleep before her head hit the pillow.

quietly the adults left for the Great Hall, leaving Hermione sleep.

Minerva McGongall was worried for her star-student, considering how she had shied away from them.

she could only hope hermione would see that not all men were bad and that she could trust persons like herself.

She was startled out of her thoughts when her husband took her hand "don't worry dear, we will help her and she will be fine."

she answered albus with a sight "I do hope so."

"try to eat something dear, hermione needs you, and you can't help her if you don't eat enough"

she nodded and loaded some food on her plate while her eyes flew over the house tables who were empty

at the time dessert was served by some elves, she had an interesting conversation with Filius about some spells, combined with living animals.

after dinner she went to the hospital wing to check on hermione, but she was still asleep.

she decided that a cup of tea before bed would help her sleep so she walked to her portrait and through her chambers to the one's shared with albus.

he was already there, writing a reply too shacklebolt the new Minister of Magic.

he put his letter aside and pulled her into his lap.

they stayed like that for some time, getting comfort from the other's presence.

after a while minerva got up, albus took her hand and lead her to their bedroom.

they slowly began to undress and snuggled in bed with minerva's back to albus chest.

and tired as they were they quickly fell asleep in each others arms

**I know some things seem a bit weird, but after the fight (which took place at the end of sixth year) all students left for home, celebrating the end of the war.**

**also all of the ****professors stay at hogwarts during the summer, no matter what J.K Rowling says in her books (with all respects of course).**

**also hermione was kept in coma by Madame Promfrey for two weeks, leaving six weeks of summer vacation.**

**there wil be some smut in next chapters but I don't know when.**

**well, I believe that was all, if not I will let you guys know at the top of my next chapter.**

**please review and you will make me the happiest girl on earth.**

**thank you!**

**lovee JaneKyra**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello readers!**

**have you missed me?**

**probably not, ****but maybe you have been waiting for chapter three?**

**which means you still read my story, which makes me happy!**

**wel anyways, there has been some confusion about Snape not knowing that hermione was captured.**

**it will be explained in this chapter, but I will give an explanation right now.**

**Snape did see the Deatheater torturing someone, but he didn't recognize hermione.**

**it wasn't that Snape wasn't trusted by Voldemort or the other Deatheaters but he simply didn't see her face or anything else.**

**he did hear everything they did to her as he was in the same room, he (Snape) will feel guilty about not helping her and will fight demons of his own.**

**further I would appreciate it if you guys would first read all of the updated chapter before you review, this will prevent readers telling me I write someone's name wrong, while in the next chapter I already told you of my mistake, and apologized for it.**

**except for that, you are of course still welcome to give any tips or suggestions for the storyline.**

**disclaimer:**

**me: I own Harry Potter.**

**Molly: don't make me come down there!**

**me: yes ma'am, *sigh* I don't own Harry Potter. *begins to cry***

**but for now, the third chapter:**

Opening his eyes, Severus groaned.

He sat up and though of the past days, first Potter defeated Voldemort and after that the capture of all the Deatheaters with exception of him of course.

He stretched and looked at the place where the dark mark had been.

Due to a couple spells of dumbledore, the mark had vanished at the same moment as Voldemort died.

Standing up, he let his mind wander.

He though about his freedom, and felt a smile forming on his face.

From now on, he didn't have to favour Slytherin anymore, and he could really teach potions the way he wanted.

Of course, he would still scare the first years, but just enough to have them pay attention.

His smile faded as he though of miss Granger, he hadn't know she had been the "entertainment of the night before the fight.

As award for their sevices Voldemort had promised them a threat, little had he known that it had been a girl to use.

He winced that his thoughts, he hadn't shown any interest as he knew that couldn't help the prisoner.

But he couldn't help but feel guilty, as he remembered her screams for help, her pleads for mercy and her sobs knowing that no help would come.

He had left as fast as he could without being suspicious, to report the latest plans of attack, which had been discussed before their 'threat'.

Walking though the corridors, he was wondering why she had refused any painkillers yesterday.

Taking a seat at the big round table that replaced the house tables for the summer, he decided to check up on the girl, to lessen his guilt.

"What's troubling you, Severus?"

Severus turned his head and looked Albus in the eye.

"The end of the war, no longer having to favour any house and some random things."

"No more?" Albus asked with a twinkle in his eye.

"Fine, I was wondering why miss Granger refused painkillers yesterday, yet she was clearly in pain"

At the mention of Hermione the twinkle disappeared and a sad look took over his face, making him look several years older.

"We can only guess, as she won't tell us. you saw how she shied away from us, we can only hope for the best."

Not feeling the need to respond or add something to this, he went back to his breakfast.

Ignoring the other teachers the entire time, he thought about Albus words.

Pushing his plate away, he stood up and went for a stroll around the lake.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

All he could think about where the screams of hermione when she was tortured, raped and lord knows what.

Seeing her scared face of yesterday in his mind, he sighed before he stood up.

Seeing as he hadn't done anything to help her that night, he at least could see how she was doing.

He sighed again, cursing all the Deatheaters and Voldemort for not killing him while they had the chance.

It was only fair, wasn't it?

After all, he had tortured and killed muggle's and wizards like all the others.

Of course, he hadn't enjoyed it like them but he still had ruined so any lives

If he only could have saved more people, done more instead of being the nasty potions teacher.

By the time severus reached the front doors again, his mood was very depressed.

Making his way up to the hospital wing, his mind went over that night again.

How horrible must hermione feel compared to me?

Wait, hermione? since when was she hermione?

It was miss Granger, using her first name would surely scare her.

He probably would scare her as it is, he being a Deatheater.

No, he was a Deatheater, he remind himself, no longer

Promising himself he wouldn't scare her, he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

He immediately spotted her sitting up in her bed.

She was propped up against her pillows and engrossed in a book.

Approaching her bed, he noticed how much weight she had lost.

Hearing his footsteps, she turned her head to him, before turning back to her book.

Stopping at a distance, he watched her.

Her hands were trembling and her eyes were empty.

She wasn't really reading, her eyes unmoving, not even turning a page to pretend.

She sat still like a statue, only her chest moving with her every breath.

"You don't have to be afraid of me, I promise. I won't hurt you."

She laid her book at the nightstand and looked down to her still trembling hands in her lap.

Slowly, as not to scare her, he moved closer to her bed and sat at the chair at the side.

"It's alright to be scared of people, after all what happend"

He didn't know were the words came from, but also knew that they could help her, that he could help her.

Still looking down at her lap her words hesitantly came,

"Why are you here?"

He frowned "to see how you are doing, and offer you some advice"

"You don't need to." She turned her head away from him.

"I don't see why not, unless you would rather have some one else to keep you company?"

She shook her head before whispering "You don't need to, I am not worth it"

Severus sighed and slowly lifted her chin so she faced him.

"Miss Granger" She just flinched but didn't respond.

"Please look at me" He pleaded with her "Hermione"

Hearing her first name she looked up in his eyes.

"What happend was not your fault, nor could you have anything to prevent it."

"I should have protected my parents, I should've died instead of them!" she began to argue.

"It was not your fault, and that they killed your parents wasn't your fault either"

He said sternly still holding her chin forcing her to look him in the eyes.

Silent tears streamed down her cheeks at this point.

"Hey, it's okay to cry. It's okay" She began to sob and he let go go her chin.

Curling into a ball she began to cry herself to sleep.

Watching as her breathing chanced when she fell asleep, he let a lonely tear slid down his cheek.

He stood up and left her to sleep.

Knowing that he should talk to albus or minerva about her feelings, he walked to his rooms.

He spent the rest of the day doing paperwork, and reading.

**please tell me if I am going to fast with Severus and Hermione.**

**I also think this chapter is very sad, so next chapter will be a bit more happy and maybe if I am in the mood funny**

**(but maybe my sense of humor is as funny as I think.)**

**well just let me know as ****usual if you find errors, or have tips/suggestions for the storyline.**

**just review and make me happy.**

**loveee JaneKyra**


	4. Chapter 4

**hey guys!**

**last chapter I asked you if hermione was going to fast with healing, talking , etc.**

**you told me that it indeed was the case, wel sorry folks, but U have plans for her *heheh*.**

**sorry it took me so long, but I have a busy life with school, friends, etc.**

**also, this chapter will have more with minerva and albus in it.**

**and of course as a couple!**

**I hope the waiting was worth it!**

**disclaimer:**

**me: I OWN HARRY POTTER.**

***lawyer walks up to me and whispers something***

**me: oh fuck...**

**lawyer: indeed. J.K Rowling owns harry potter.**

**enjoy!**

there was sunlight shining though the windows, when minerva woke up.

seeing that it was pretty late, she sat up quickly.

after dressing, she walked into the living room to see her husband writing a letter.

she sat across him and sipped at a cup of tea that he already had made for her.

"knut for your thoughts?" startled out of her thoughts, she looked up to see her husband concerned face.

she sighted and put her now empty cup down. "I was thinking of hermione" she confessed.

the twinkle in his eyes dimmed and his feathures saddened at the mention of her.

he came to sit next to her, and took her hand "she will be al right dear, she has us and her friends to rely on"

tears stung her eyes "I know albus but when she lay there... so unmoving.. it was like..."

she didn't have to finish her sentence, for both knew what she had wanted to say.

hugging her close, he began to whisper "I know, but she isn't."

they sat like that for a while, both thinking of the girl that felt like a daughter to them.

"come on love, let's go to breakfast" taking his wife by the hand, he stood up.

in silence they walked, hand in hand to the great hall.

minerva sat next to poppy with albus at the other side of her.

"how is she?" she whispered to her friend

looking up the meet the eyes of her friend's, she answered truthfully.

"physicaly, she is healing good. mentally, not so good. she has nightmares, even dreamless can stop them."

"every time she hears a noise, she looks around like someone will come in and hurt her"

minerva sighted, and began stabbing a piece of bacon, before asking

"has she talked to you at all?" with a hint of hope in her eyes.

the face of her friend chanced to confusion. "strangely, yes. but very polity and only if asked. like yes madam and no thank you"

minerva arched eyebrow. "that doesn't sound like her at all"

poppy nodded and looking hopeful she asked " I was wondering if you could talk to her, maybe you can get her to open up."

"I will come by after breakfast" with that she turned back to her breakfast.

she noticed albus and severus talking but she didn't want to join in.

and thus she sat and ate in silence.

true to her word to poppy, she and albus walked to the hospital wing together after breakfast.

they walked in to poppy trying to get hermione to eat.

"eat something dear, come on."

"no thank you, madam"

minerva glanced at albus, and he nodded before whispering a goodbye.

"I will be in our chambers." with that her husband walked away and she strode further into the room.

hearing her footsteps, hermione's head turned.

minerva struggled not to gasp, her eyes were dull and her face held no expression.

hermione stared at minerva until she sat down, then she resumed her earlier staring at her lap.

"hermione... how do you feel?"

the girl gave small shrug but didn't answer the question or looked up, for that matter.

minerva sighed, this was going to be a silent conversation.

instead of asking again, she reached for hermione's hand to see how she would react.

hermione did not move, but minerva could see the fear in her eyes and how she began to tremble a little.

taking hermione's pale hand into hers, she began to reassure her.

"it's okay child,you can cry, you don't have to stay strong for anyone"

at these words hermione's eyes finally meet hers "I-I can't, if they see...then"

"they are in azakaban dear, they can't hurt you, I won't allow it"

hermione took her hand out of her professors' and lay down, facing away from minerva.

she lay perfectly stil, ply her chest moved with her breaths.

minerva sighed again "if there is anything, if you want to talk or just have company I'll be there"

hearing her mentor walking away, she closed her eyes.

she just couldn't help it, she felt so scared and unsure.

what if they found her? they would beat her for sure.

she couldn't bring herself to trust anyone, why would they help her? she was a worthless slut, some stupid, filthy whore.

she didn't deserve help, food or any comfort.

she silently began to cry, making no noise. she had mastered this only two days after her capture.

her mind drifted to her capture, the screams of her parents, her mother begging her to run and save herself.

her train of thought was stopped when madame pomfry walked to her with a green bottle.

"drink this sweetie, it will help you sleep" seeing that she was about to protest, she shoved a spoonful into her mouth.

hermione was trying to fight again the sleep potion, but it wasn't working. her eyes closed despite her efforts to keep then open.

MMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMADMMAD

entering her quarters minerva couldn't hold back the tears anymore.

albus, seeing how upset she was, simply openend his arms and brought her to sit with him on the couch.

now crying in earnest, minerva cuddled into her husband, while he began to stroke her hair.

sitting like this for a long time, each in their own thoughts.

minerva sighed contently, hoping that everything would be better soon.

it broke her heart to see her favorite student like this.

as her tears subsided, minerva promised herself that she would help hermione.

after a while minerva lifted her head of albus' chest and kissed him softly on the lips, before going to her office to work on some lesson schedules and to do a bit of paper work.

finding after a couple hours that she couldn't concentrate anymore, she decided to go for a walk in her feline form.

transforming quickly, she slipped out of her office and ran outside.

**there you go guys.**

**I think I have a writers block, it took me very long to write this.**

**also, it sucks. I'm not sure if I should continue this story anymore.**

**wel there was something I wanted to tell you, bit it seems like I have forgotten all about it...**

**wel, if I remember, I will of course tell you.**

**anyways, I ****really could use some advice for the storyline and if I should continue this story yes or no.**

**so please review or pm me, to let me know!**

**thank you very much folks!**

**lovee JaneKyra**


	5. Chapter 5

**hey guys,**

**first of all, I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting.**

**I had some issues at school and I went on a vacation.**

**also, next week I have testweek, so it can take some time before chapter six wil be there.**

**But, as ****always I will do my best and of course, reviews speed up the process ;)**

**I've had some reviews on the last chapter and they inspired me for some ideas.**

**WARNING: I'm not really nice to Ron so if you're a Ron lover, it probably isn't a nice story for you.**

**disclaimer:**

**me: I own harry potter! yeahhh.**

**Proffesor Snape: shut up and sit down, ten points from griffoendor for stupidity. **

**me: ok, ok. J.K. rowling owns all of harry potter**

**enjoy your story!**

arriving outside, minerva chanced back and walked towards the lake.

taking deep breaths to calm herself down she sat herself underneath a tree.

closing her eyes, and enjoying the cool air.

startled she sprung up and pointed her wand towards the noise.

finding nothing, she walked around the tree to find hermione running away.

changing into a cat again, she began to chase to girl.

just before hermione reached the gates, minerva stopped her.

changing back once again, she blocked the way to the gates.

"hermione, what are you doing outside? you should be in the hospital wing!"

hermione, seeing that her escape had failed, gave no response and turned around.

seeing that she wouldn't get an answer she followed hermione back to the castle.

upon reaching the doors they flew open and poppy came running to them.

"oh good lord, miss granger. what were you thinking? you should be in bed"

hermione didn't look up and just walked away to a random corridor.

giving poppy a look, minerva went after her student.

HGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHGSSHG

they never found out why she tried to leave.

after her first attempt to escape hogwarts, hermione only spoke if asked something. her answers were always short.

at day the professors would get her to sit with them in the teachers room, walk ouside or sit and watch while some others played quidditich.

her eyes never followed the players or even looked up at the sky.

in the teachers room she would sit on the floor in the corner with her back to the wall and stare of in space.

if asked to play a game of chess or exploding snap she wouldn't answer.

what worried them the most was that she only slept once every three, four days when she became to tired to stay awake.

even then she would only sleep for six hours at the most, and she always woke up pale and sweating.

even in her nightmares not a sound came over her lips.

she ate just enough to stay on her feet, never more not even if they begged her to

they hoped that with some time it would get better however, time did nothing for our griffoendor.

three weeks passed and she yet had to talk, they decided to do something.

and so we find minerva, albus, pomona, filius and severus in the headmaster's office one evening to debate how to help hermione.

"we have waited all this time, to see if she would open up to us. she didn't. how she lives now can't continue any longer."

minerva started, while looking over the table to her colleagues.

when they all nodded albus continued "we have to shake her awake somehow, any ideas?"

"how about we all try to talk with her?" suggested pomona.

it was filius that answered "she hasn't talked for weeks, why would she talk now?"

for a moment there was complete silence, then it was severus who spoke up.

"has anyone of you ever heard of confronting a person with their fears to overcome them?"

"you can't be serious, you want us to simply bring in some Deatheaters from azkaban and let them toture her? have you gone completely mad?"

somewhere during her rant minerva had sprung up, and was now glaring at severus.

"I didn't say that we should give her to Deatheaters, I said that we should confront her."

seeing that his wife was about to have a go again at severus, he held up his hand to silence her.

when minerva had sat down (although she was still glaring at Severus), he turned back to severus.

"confront her? like letting her see that it isn't as scary as she thinks? how are we going to do that without scaring her more?"

filius thought about his for a second and then he answered "she is afraid to sleep because she has nightmare's right? how about we slip her a dose dreamless sleep?"

at this minerva (how forgot to be angry with severus) answered shaking her head.

"it doesn't help, we've tried in the beginning when she still talked, she wakes up after a couple hours from another nightmare"

pomona turned to severus and asked "isn't there a stronger potion?'

"officially not, I however happen to be working on a very strong sleeping draught"

"if there isn't a strong taste to it, we could slip it in her pumpkin juice" filius piped up

"very well then, as soon as severus has completed the potion we'll slip it in her drink at dinner. until then we'll just have to keep an eye on her like we did before" said albus.

they all agreed and left for their own chambers, to head to bed.

expect for a certain potions master who stayed up all night to work on his potion.

far into the early morning still found him standing over caldrons, cutting ingredients and stirring in a difficult pattern

in the morning he finally let himself get some rest.

his dreams were filled with screaming and sobbing girls without a face begging him to kill them.

**hey you guys, **

**I actually don't have anything to say, so I'm just writing some nonsense here.**

**alright, I ****decided not to put humor in it for the next couple of chapters, it just doesn't go along with the misery in this part of the story.**

**hermione will feel a bit better when school starts, with downfalls of course. **

**ron will be a mean and cruel somewhere in this story.**

**I haven't decided on s lot of people yet, but draco will be nice.**

**if you have a suggestion or preference for harry, ginny, and others let me know!**

**you can of course always contact me with an pm or just a review.**

**I' ll wait with updating the next chapter until I have some reviews.**

**review about the story line and of course all other stuff are welcome.**

**lovee JaneKyra**


End file.
